Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $108.4\%$
Answer: $108.4$ percent = $108.4$ per cent = $108.4$ per hundred $108.4\% = \dfrac{108.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{108.4\%} = 1.084$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.